gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jarod Pillagebane/POTCO Hunger Games
I just got an idea. We should take this to PotCO! We should have some scheduled matches and, if anyone wants, they can volunteer for another person. There is a boy and a girl tribute for each “district.” The person who hosts it would be keeping track of everything and would be controlling the game maker weapons, which could be things like shooting you with a musket from inside the cave wall glitch (but you can't fire back, only run). It's a team battle, so we all have 'districts,' per sé, and from each district there are two people on a team. As many districts as can fit face off at different times, and since only 6 can fit in a team battle only 3 districts can face off at the same time but nobody can team up on any other person. You can only use common weapons, but the 'sponsors,' people who are not taking part in the fighting, can sponsor a person if they like their fighting style or outfit. You can wear anything you want, but something "dazzling," "fancy," or just sheer terrifying would be recommended to get the most sponsors. There will be interviews that will be recorded in which the tributes from the same district will be asked questions. This can also gain them sponsors. The sponsors allow tributes to get one weapon from a shop per sponsor. To be a sponsor, you must pay the person hosting the Games 500 gold via poker for them to use a rare weapon, and 3,000 gold via poker to use one of their Famed weapons (which must be no higher than a specified attack power to be determined later). There will also be a list of mentors; people who are good at PvP but are not participating. Each district will have one mentor, and each mentor will coach them on strategy, how to go about attacking, fleeing, et cetera. There will also be stylists; each stylist will help each tribute find a good outfit for the Games, something that catches the eye of sponsors. There will also be training matches, in which all who wish to be sponsors will watch one tribute each training fight against a mentor. Obviously, if any possible sponsors like the way they fight, their style, how they're dressed, what they say, et cetera, they'll sponsor that tribute. However, as in the real Games, the store-bought weapons and weapons already owned will cost more and more gold via poker. Scoring the lowest in a match is the equivalent of getting killed. The last two standing will fight and fight 'til there is only one standing. The last one standing will get 10,000 gold via poker (which I can provide) as well as a page banner, sig, or userpage revamp. If the one who is standing last chooses to do so, they can face the person who hosts the games. If that person wins, they get double the gold (20,000, which I can provide), but if they lose, they only get half (5,000). The whole thing should be recorded with Claudius Templesmith's (or just some announcer's) voice during the whole thing. It will show pictures of all the "dead" tributes (just in case, we should have screenshots of each tribute and their interviews playing. It would be so epic. So . . . Let the very first PotCO Hunger Games begin! There will also be some rules. •First, I apologize, but there will be a level limit to participate. This is just so the low level pirates aren't massacred. However, they CAN still sponsor, if they have the right amount of gold. •If ANYBODY is using ANY sort of glitch or advantages to help them win, that person will immediately be disqualified (this includes SF glitch, speed hack, any other potion, et cetera). •No skills used to stun or keep the enemy from attacking are allowed. •If anybody is seen using any of the skills banned from the POTCO Hunger Games, they will lose the help of a weapon that a sponsor paid for them to use (each time they're seen doing this). •If anybody does the aforementioned (^) 3 times in total, they are disqualified. •Listen to the advice of your mentors. •If two people from the same district remain at the end, they don't fight each other, they fight the host of the Games. If they defeat the person who hosts the games, they get 20,000 apiece. •Remember that this is simply for fun and not to get mad over it. •Do your best. •Don't argue. •Supporting teams is okay, but no saying bad things about others. •The winner(s) will be crowned Victor. •This might take place in the summer so more people can compete. Sorry for all of these rules. If you make a good, valid point about why a rule shouldn't be there, I will remove it. Mentors Tributes Sponsors Districts Host of Games And last but definitely not least . . . Victor (When there is one) Category:Blog posts